


Of Sweater and Laughter

by hunghong



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Laughter, M/M, Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunghong/pseuds/hunghong
Summary: The last sweater left is Hyunwoo's ugly sweater. Minhyuk stole it.





	

Hyunwoo wakes up to an empty bed. He feels around with his arm and finds that there’s nothing but pillows and a strewn blanket beside him. He frowns. There’s no curled bundle of warmth that he adores so much, which is Lee Minhyuk. It’s kind of cold and the blanket isn’t what Hyunwoo needs. Hyunwoo needs Minhyuk. He always does. So, he drags himself out of the bed and stops by the closet, noticing that the sweater rack is empty. Not even his ugly sweater is present.

Hyunwoo takes a wife-beater and puts it on to cover his bare upper body. A short glance at the window tells Hyunwoo that it’s almost noon and that it’s snowing outside—no wonder it’s so cold that Hyunwoo actually needs clothing. This is a perfect day to sleep in. Too bad Minhyuk seems to have other plans to spend the day.

Hyunwoo steps out of the bedroom and immediately finds Minhyuk along with his ugly sweater. Minhyuk is sitting there, on the sofa, wearing Hyunwoo’s ugly, worn-out sweater and it’s the most adorable scenery of the day. The sleeves are covering his fingers and the hem reaches his thighs. The ugly pattern somehow looks adorable on him and the stretched out material makes the sweater barely hanging on Minhyuk’s shoulder, revealing his collarbones and milky white skin. The fact that Minhyuk is wearing his glasses while solemnly reading a book complements the whole picture perfectly.

Hyunwoo smiles. He leans against the door frame and comments, “Isn’t that my sweater?”

Minhyuk looks up at Hyunwoo and then down at the sweater he is wearing. He pouts a bit and then nods, “I forgot to do the laundry so this is the last sweater that we have.”

Hyunwoo walks towards Minhyuk and notices a mug of hot cocoa next to the man. He takes the mug and sips from it. “It’s the last sweater and _it’s mine_ ,” Hyunwoo points out, grinning from behind the mug. 

“Finders keepers,” Minhyuk shrugs, chuckling a bit while focusing back to his book.

Hyunwoo laughs. “That’s not how it works.” He puts down the mug and drops himself on the sofa, hugging Minhyuk’s waist and burying his face on Minhyuk’s stomach. “Well, I guess now you have the responsibility to keep me warm.”

Minhyuk giggles because Hyunwoo is snuggling to him and the whole sofa is shaking because of it. “Hey, hey, I’m trying to read here,” he scolds even though there’s no heat at all in his words.

“You’ve lost your privilege to complaint since you stole my sweater,” Hyunwoo mumbles, delivering the words to his sweater more than to Minhyuk.

“It’s ugly anyway,” Minhyuk counters, resting his book on the side of Hyunwoo’s head.

“Still a sweater,” Hyunwoo says. “And the last one, that is. Now I’m shivering from the cold,” he exaggerates, moving his body slightly to mimic an actual shiver.

Minhyuk chuckles. He uses a finger to mark the page he’s been reading and closes the book. Then, he pulls the edge of the sweater that is stuck under Hyunwoo’s head and, unceremoniously, covers Hyunwoo’s whole head with it. “There, now you’re wearing it too,” he says, trapping Hyunwoo inside the sweater so the older couldn’t escape.

Hyunwoo breaks into laughter at Minhyuk’s antics. As a counter attack, he buries his face to the skin of Minhyuk’s stomach and blows raspberries, effectively tickling the younger.

Minhyuk squeals. He truly squeals and yelps, twisting his body left and right because it _really_ tickles and ridiculous at the same time. They both laugh like there’s no tomorrow, with Hyunwoo using his stubbly chin as an additional weapon and Minhyuk thrashing about.

Then, Minhyuk accidentally hits Hyunwoo’s head with the edge of his book and they stop moving around. Laughter is still spilling out of their mouths but the attack ceases. Minhyuk puts the book away and lifts up the sweater, revealing Hyunwoo’s reddened smiling face. He proceeds to check on Hyunwoo’s head, making sure that there’s no bump anywhere. Once he’s sure, he hauls Hyunwoo’s head into his arms, pressing his laughter to Hyunwoo’s top of the head.

“I’m sorry,” Minhyuk says while giggling. His hand gently cups Hyunwoo’s cheek.

Hyunwoo is still laughing softly. His eyes are disappearing but Minhyuk finds it lovely so it’s okay. “You stole my sweater then you hit me,” he teases.

“You interrupted my reading with a very, very unfair method, Mister Son Hyunwoo. You did it to yourself,” Minhyuk laughs, pinching Hyunwoo’s cheek while on it. He then frees Hyunwoo from his arms and ducks down to peck Hyunwoo’s tip of the nose. “Don’t interrupt me again and _maybe_ I’ll let you have your sweater back.”

Hyunwoo laughs again. “You can have it.”

Minhyuk raises an eyebrow, “You sure?”

“Just let me sleep,” Hyunwoo says, beaming up at Minhyuk.

Minhyuk acts as if he’s considering it. Then, he nods. “Okay. I can do that.”

Hyunwoo smiles wide. He turns to hug Minhyuk’s waist again, regaining his previous position. “You’re warmer than any sweater anyway,” he sighs contently, snuggling softly to Minhyuk.

Minhyuk smiles too and puts a hand on top of Hyunwoo’s head, caressing the love of his life softly, lulling him to sleep.


End file.
